Romantic Date Failed
by AnimePup1599
Summary: Geez, everything was supposed to be perfect! Why did it have to end the ride like that! Oh well, We might as well have fun while we're here. Usui and Misaki are on a date on Christmas too! So that makes it even more special! But...what went wrong?


jc: hello my children!

animepup: jc...they're not your kids

jc: dont really care but anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

animepup: or HAPPY HOLIDAYS! as we promised a little one shot on Misaki and Usui from Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!

jc: Hope you enjoy this story! By the way this is a song one shot thing so yea. and we dont own anything. ROLL FILM/STORY!

**SONG: Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale (italics are the song)**

* * *

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl._

Misaki walks down the hallway when she suddenly hears a voice behind her… Before she could react, a hand reaches over and pulls her into an empty classroom.

"U-usui?! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm claiming my prize of course, kaichou."

**Flash Back:**

"Now, Usui-kun, if you win in this card game, one maid of your choice will spend a whole day with you. The time and place is decided by you! Good Luck!" Announced the manager. Everything after that happened so fast, it was a blur. Misaki lost in less than 10 seconds.

**Flash Back End:**

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you too_  
_There's one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word, not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

**Now Misaki and Usui are at the amusement park:**

"So… where are we supposed to go first?" Misaki gazes up and questions Usui.

"Hm… how about… there," He points at a building labeled "Tunnel Of Love".

"Nononononono-" She gets cut off when Usui leans down and whispers.

"Since you lost the game, I think it's more appropriate if you agreed with me."

"Fine…" She scowls and looks away blushing. Heh, she's so cute. I look at what she's wearing today, it consists of black ankle length boots, grayish-blue jeans, a trench coat that stops at her waist, a rosy light pink scarf, gray-white cashmere finger less gloves and topped off with a white Barrett. I smile at her as we approach the ride.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Her flushed cheeks, pale porcelain like skin, soft pink lips, long lashes, it's enough to drive me mad! But I hold my composure until we start the ride.

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

We FINALLY entered the ride! ...Ew...What up with these crappy decorations? But nonetheless my heart is starting to pound, we havent been alone like this for a looooooooong time. I want to kiss her...but what if she doesn't want to...ARG! Part of me is saying "JUST KISS HER MAN!" the other part is saying "give her some space!"What do I do?

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

I am starting to see the exit! Oh NO! I look around fidgeting, I finally turn towards to her to say something when all of a sudden the boat hit a sharp corner and Misaki falls over! I dive into the mucky water to go in and save her...so much for the "romantic date" idea. We come out of the ride and we are soaking wet. But she's laughing...

"That was unexpected," she giggles, I thought about what happened again and I started to laugh along with her.

_Shalalalala_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You better be prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_(kiss the girl)_  
_(oh, ohnoo..)_  
_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

Damn it! I missed my chances of kissing her in private! Oh well, our clothes are a bit more dry and I want to go on the roller coasters! Might as well use the most of these tickets. We spent the entire day laughing, riding rollar coasters, playing games, and eating carnival stuff like cotton candy, snow cones, even though its snowing outside, and other things! Maybe this isn't going as a I planned but I'm really enjoying myself with my little personal maid/girlfriend.

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh myyyyy_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

It's dark and Misaki insisted on us going on the Ferris wheel. I agreed, it will be nice to end this date with a ride overseeing the entire city. We started to go up higher and higher into the sky when suddenly Misaki hands me a gift!

"H-here, I made it since you always seem so cold in winter," she says while looking away blushing. I open it to see a blue scarf! She made this? OH! I almost forgot about her gift! It's Christmas after all.

"Thanks, I love it Misaki," While kissing her on the forehead causing her to blush even more.

"Here, this is your gift," I say while handing her a miniature box. She opens it to reveal a cute bracelet charm. She doesn't say a word, she's just looking at it...I'm panicking again, does she not like it? Oh no! I knew I should have gotten her that neckal- My thoughts are cut off by a pair of lips on mine. She goes back to her seat saying,

"Thank you," while smiling gently. That's it, I just snapped. I kissed her again, only it was longer and more intense and she had no objections to it. I parted and then fireworks started to explode while the clock chimed midnight. We get down and start to walk home to Misaki's house while holding hands.

_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss that girl!_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Kiss the girl_  
_(Kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

**SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN**

I walk into the classroom while sighing, another year of school, when is this torture going to end?! I see Misaki walking in and she's wearing the bracelet! I smile, maybe this won't be such a bad year after all.

**THE END**

* * *

jc: and that's a wrap! Alright guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays!

animepup: dont forget to check out our other stories!

jc: dont forget that if you want us to do something or request a story or whatever, just pm us! we'll gladly do it!

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
